


All of you

by marckitt



Series: My Daisuga Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sugawara Koushi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckitt/pseuds/marckitt
Summary: Daisuga Week 2020 - Day 4: Sweet/Salty/SpicyKoushi finally understood why people liked it so much. He loved the mixture of the saltiness of Daichi's sweat and the sweetness of honey.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: My Daisuga Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933621
Kudos: 19





	All of you

Koushi finally understood why people liked it so much. He loved the mixture of the saltiness of Daichi's sweat and the sweetness of honey. He swirled his tongue around Daichi's finger slowly sucking on it. He couldn't decide what he liked better, the fusion of sweet and salty or the blush that quickly spread over Daichi's cheeks.

“S-Suga!” Daichi cried out. Koushi smiled around his finger, letting go of it with a wet pop sound. 

“What!? You asked if I wanted to taste the honey.” 

“From the toast! Not my finger!” Daichi cleaned his now drooled finger in a cloth. 

Koushi laughed. “I'm sorry but just when you asked that you put the honey on your finger. I assumed… you know.” 

Daichi shook his head in disbelief. “Gosh, if only I knew you'd be like this before we started dating.” 

“As if you'd not go out with me just because I find you extremely attractive and can't keep my hands off your gorgeous body,” He put his hands on Daichi's fit, broad chest, slowly running them downwards. 

Daichi gasped. He held Koushi's hands before they could get any lower and whisper-yelled at him, “ _Suga!_ My family is in the dining room!” 

Koushi laughed again and held his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. But you own me one,” He added, lifting an eyebrow suggestively. 

Despite Daichi's sigh, Koushi knew he loved it when Koushi was flirty and playful just as much as he loved being flirty and playful. It was something he had always had to hold back and didn't have to anymore. 

“Come on, help me out,” Daichi gestured to the plates in front of them. Daichi got the one that had toasts, and Koushi got the other with slices of freshly collected green apples. He also grabbed the honey before following Daichi to the dining room, where his mother and siblings were waiting for the toasts while having tea. 

“Here it is,” Both boys put the plates down before taking their seats next to each other. 

“Hm, the apples look great!” Daichi's mother hummed. “Let's say thanks, shall we?” She looked at the kids beside her, who nodded eagerly as they eyed the food. 

“Thank you for the food," Everyone said in unison before digging in. 

The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash and before Koushi knew it, the night started to fall. 

After they had the toasts, they moved back to the living room where they watched a movie. Daichi's siblings and mom were on a couch, Koushi and Daichi cuddled together on the other. 

As the Spider Man saved yet another defenseless person on the screen, Daichi slowly traced random patterns on Koushi’s arm. Koushi found himself subconsciously pressing back on Daichi from time to time, not being able to hold back. He loved the way his back fit perfectly against Daichi's chest, the way his head was the perfect height for Daichi to rest his on top of, and the way Daichi's arms stayed tight around Koushi's during the movie's entirety, only letting go to get some sweetened popcorn but going back as soon as they were free again. 

Koushi also loved the sweetness of the scene. Not only was he with Daichi, Daichi's mom and siblings were also tangled together in a big hug, each of Daichi’s siblings wrapped around one of their mother’s arms. 

Koushi wanted that. He wanted to grow old and grey with Daichi, to have kids running around the house, and to have lazy movie nights like that one. 

He wanted to spend all these sweet moments with Daichi, and he couldn't see himself doing any of those things with anyone other than him. 

He wanted all of Daichi, whether it was the sweet parts, the spicy, or the salty ones. And he wasn't gonna back up from his dreams of spending the rest of his life with the man holding him. 


End file.
